Yamabushi Monk
A Yamabush'i' is a member of the Yamabushi Order, who study, serve and use the mystical energies of Ki. The weapon of the Yamabushi is the katana. The Yamabushi fight for peace and justice usually against their mortal enemies, the Akuso and Hakairyoku, who study Akki. Becoming a Yamabushi requires the most profound commitment and astute mind, the life of a Yamabushi is one of sacrifice. To hinder transgression, Initiates were taken around age 5 to train in a Temple or at smaller Enclaves. From the beginning of their training, a Yamabushi is expected to adhere to a strict Code that includes concepts such as rational thought, patience, and benevolence. Uncomfortable emotions such as hate, anger, and fear are thought to be destructive and lead to Akki, so such things are banned from Yamabushi practice. Children being trained as Yamabushi are called Initiates and instructed in by venerable, experienced Instructors (Renshi), learning the ways of the Yamabushi and the powers of Ki. When an individual student achieves satisfactory understanding of the Yamabushi way, they are usually taken under the wing of a Yamabushi and instructed individually to complete their training. Masters typically bring their Deshi along on missions, and later send them on missions of their own, to allow them to gain experience and learn from practice. In following the Code, Yamabushi behavior is rigidly structured to uphold self-discipline, responsibility, and public service. The Yamabushi conquer emotions and materialism. They honor life, the law, the order itself and the master-student relationship. Yamabushi render aid to support and defend the weak; compassion is encouraged. Rules of engagement include such notions as understanding the dark and light in all things, learning to see accurately, opening their eyes to what is not evident and exercising caution, even in trivial matters. Above all, Yamabushi uphold their duty to the world and embrace Ki. Yamabushi are known to utilize armor to protect themselves in battle, and use a variety of weapons as well as the katana in combat, which the Yamabushi choose to carry it as their sole tool of defense and offense. The Katana is considered more a tool than a weapon. It has come to fulfill both a symbolic and pragmatic role for the Yamabushi; it identifies the wielder, and has a powerful visual impact. The Yamabushi have a formal dress code, of traditional robes, a kaginatu, a cloak, trousers, an obi, and tall bearskin boots or sandals. These robes are the typical Yamabushi clothing, even in battle.The Yamabushi colors, which show harmony with Ki, formed a stark contrast to the antithetical Akuso, who are draped solely in black. In accordance with their philosophies of non-attachment, clothing is viewed as quite disposable. Indeed, possession itself is seen as forbidden as another form of attachment, and most Yamabushi lived out lives of material poverty, though the Order's infrastructure means the Yamabushi do not lack for food, housing, or clothing.The way of the Yamabushi is a life-long path, and a Yamabushi usually remaines part of the Order their entire life—learning more about the Order and Ki and following the will of the Council. The Yamabushi are unified by their study of Ki an "energy field" that emanated from every living thing.The Yamabushi seek to understand Ki so that they can use its power to protect and aid the people that they serve. The Yamabushi believe that Ki can be harnessed through careful study and contemplation to benefit the user and the universe around them. As they study Ki, the Yamabushi encourage their members only to use the Force for healing and defense—never in anger or fear. However, several members of the Yamabushi Order disagreed with this view, believing that Ambu should be embraced because it offers a quick and easy path to power, while contemplation of Ki requires patience and effort. This disagreement gave rise to the Akuso, the constant enemy of the Yamabushii. The Yamabushi focuse their lives on understanding and strengthening their connection, or oneness, with Ki to allow them to manipulate it as an extension of themselves (by contrast, akuso merely exercise control over Akki). This connection is increased by rigorous training and meditation to achieve a state of mental, physical, emotional and spiritual harmony, a kind of inner peace. As the path requires such great discipline and extendes a Yamabushi's life, most never reach their true potential. Further attempts to achieve this potential have met with failure and caused frustration in Yamabushi, resulting in a lesser connection and more frustration in turn. This is the main reason why the Akuso consider themselves stronger than the Yamabushi, for whereas they are trained to use Ambu with maximum effectiveness and power, few Yamabushi have shown the true limits of the Ki's power and those who have seldom use it. Ambu brings with it a great temptation for many Yamabushi; to many Ambu seemes a quicker and easier path. Pursuit of Akki, however, is a self-destructive endeavor, and many Yamabushi who taste its powers find it harder and harder to turn away. Though some Yamabushi can be redeemed back to the path of light, many fall and become members of the Akuso Order. Further, the call of Akki can diminish a Yamabushi's ability, clouding their insights into important matters. For these reasons, practice of Akki powers is expressly forbidden by the Council. Those fallen to Akki, however, the Yamabushi try to save. To the Yamabushi, killing is a last resort. This quality is at once a strength and a weakness of the Order. The traditional Yamabushi weapon is the katana, which, in the hands of a skilled wielder, can be deadly in combat, even against opponents armed with ranged weapons. To attain this level of skill, however, requires great focus and training. Students practice the rubrics of katana with boken. They also duel fellow Yamabushi with unsharpened blades as a test of their skills. It is a customary practice for a Master to present his Deshi with a katana once he has passed the Initiate Trials. The strength of the Code and organization of the Order rests on the three core tenets of Ki, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline. The first tenet is Ki, the constant between all things. Yamabushi contemplate the will of Ki and the differences between it and Akki. The tenet of Knowledge maintaines that a Yamabushi's role can not be filled without intense study and accumulated wisdom. To assist in the pursuit of knowledge, the Temples are equipped with archives, libraries, the Temples contained several vaults which house the artifacts of the Order Lastly, the tenet of Self-Discipline is rightly known as the Third Pillar. Classes on combat and physical training are not given until mastery of the first two tenants is gained. Once ready to study the art of self-discipline, students are often times disappointed to learn that they will not begin intense katana training, but will be encouraged to take on more stringent forms of meditation. Only after mastering oneself can an Initiate proceed to take up a katana for the first time.